nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Corolla GT-S
The Toyota Corolla GT-S (AE86) (also known as Toyota Sprinter Trueno or Hachi-Roku) was developed in 1982 for the '83 model year by Toyota. Production continued until 1987 and is best known for its appearance in the Initial D manga series. There are two versions of the AE86; the Sprinter Trueno and the Corolla Levin, which has fixed headlights instead of pop-up lights. Its RWD set up and weight distribution made it a popular tuner car as well as a favourite of Keiichi Tsuchiya. 'Need for Speed: Underground 2' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2 as an unlocked car. Although being the slowest car with standard performance in the game, the Corolla GT-S is also one of the best handling cars within Stage 1. With upgrades, the car can be made competitive to cars unlocked in later stages of the career mode. When fully upgraded, it is one of the fastest vehicles in the game, with lightning-fast acceleration and nimble handling. The Corolla GT-S is a useful Drift car. It is also quick in Street X and in other race events, where the player can fully use its performance characteristics. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears as a Tier 2 Tuner classed car in the EA Downloader version of Need for Speed: Carbon. It cannot be purchased in career mode nor modified. It can be selected in Quick Race as the standard variant in white and as a visually modified variant in red. The Corolla GT-S has formidable acceleration and is capable of reaching an average top speed for a Tier 2 Tuner. It handles well in corners, but the Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T may be better. The Corolla GT-S is best used in Drift and in every other game mode. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 1 vehicle with a $16,000 price tag. Given its light chassis and rear-wheel drive layout, the Corolla GT-S has notable handling characteristics. It responds quickly to steering inputs by the player and only understeers after entering a turn too fast. This makes the GT-S particularly useful in technical race courses and in Drift events as its handling allows long and smooth drifts. The GT-S has moderate acceleration in consequence of a small four-cylinder engine, which delivers a low top speed and underwhelming performance when driving uphill. Players will find the GT-S to be most useful in Drift and Grip. It also fares well in Wheelie Competitions due to its low weight. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class C vehicle and costs $55,000. 'Shift Series' The Toyota Corolla GT-S is purchaseable for $18,000 and is featured as a Tier 1 car with a 1.50 Car Rating in Need for Speed: Shift. It is capable of a Works conversion. The Toyota Corolla GT-S reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road classed car with a D 100 performance rating and 1.97 handling rating. It can be acquired for $5,500. The Team Need for Speed Toyota Corolla GT-S also appears in this title as a Retro GTX classed car with a 1510 overall rating and 2.97 handling rating. It can be obtained by players upon completing the Retro Discipline. As seen in ProStreet, the Corolla GT-S can keep up with similar cars like the Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10, because of its light body. This trait allows the Corolla GT-S to have a more direct steering than some more powerful Tier 1 and category D cars. Due to this, players are recommended to use the car in any Drift event and in any other race event, which takes place in a difficult race course. 'Need for Speed: World' During April 30th, 2010, the Toyota Corolla GT-S was added into the dealership in Need for Speed: World as a Tier 1 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, the AE86 has been featured as a 'D' Class car. It is currently purchaseable for with an overall rating of 277. It is also available for . This variant, rated as a 'C' Class car, is upgraded with Gromlen race tuned parts and has an overall rating of 472. Both variants are upgradeable to 'B' Class. The Corolla GT-S was slower than any other Tier 1 starter car in terms of power. However, this trait was compensated with a superior handling. Standard top speed was 121 mph (194 km/h). Since the Car Classes Update, the Corolla GT-S has been an average D Class car. Compared to other priced cars, it has a good acceleration and handling because of a low weight. Compared to more expensive D Class cars, its acceleration might be lacking. Its top speed has been increased to 128 mph (206 km/h). Players might find the Corolla GT-S to be a good choice for swapping their E Class vehicle with a D Class one. Similar to the Nissan Silvia (S15), it also fares well in higher classes, as long as upgrades are regularly applied. It is less useful in pursuits events due to its small chassis, although lower heat level events can be completed successfully. 'Special Variants' The one-day rental variant, "Lank", is a 'D' Class vehicle with an overall rating of 345. It costs and has a few aftermarket and performance parts installed. The Speedhunters variant, known as "Exclusive" in-game, was obtainable by players, who purchased the Starter Pack from EA Store or EA Store UK, but was made also shortly available to Origin users during 2012. It is customised with vinyls, a lowering kit and other aftermarket parts. The Speedhunters version shares the same overall rating as the rental car. On December 21st, 2012, a "C-Spec" variant was added to the title. It appears as a 'C' Class vehicle. It is upgraded with a mixed set of Pro Sport performance parts and with four three-star skill mods. It is also customised with a series of aftermarket parts. The C-Spec has an overall rating of 499 and is obtainable as a top-up gift for the purchase of or . 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Toyota Corolla GT-S appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 1 car and as the "NFS Edition", which is classed as a Tier 3 car. The standard variant is unlocked by beating five objectives in the Underground Playlist. The Tier 3 variant is unlocked by beating twelve Autolog recommendations. Both cars' handling is rated as Challenging. The Tier 1 Corolla GT-S's engine delivers 240bhp at 10,500 rpm. It goes from 0-60mph in 6.2 seconds and hits a top speed of 141 mph (227 km/h). The Tier 3 Corolla GT-S's engine delivers 416bhp at 6,100 rpm. It goes from 0-60mph in 4.4 seconds and hits a top speed of 170 mph (274 km/h). Both cars are average in terms of acceleration, although their top speed may be lacking within their tiers. Gallery NFSU2ToyotaCorollaGTSStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSCToyotaCorollaGTSWhiteCustom.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (White Custom) NFSCToyotaCorollaGTSRedCustom.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Red Custom) NFSPSToyotaCorollaGTSAE86.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSToyotaCorollaGTSAE86BonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSToyotaCorollaGTSAE86BonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) Corolla ae86 nfs nitro.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro ToyotaCorollaStandard.jpeg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) NFSWToyotaCorollaCSpec.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("C-Spec") ToyotaCorollaLank.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Lank") Corolla9.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Speed Hunters") NFSS2UCorollaGTS.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksCorollaGTS.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) SHIFT-2-UNLEASHED-Toyota-AE86_656x369.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Team Need for Speed) NFSTRTotoyaCorollaStandard.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 1) NFSTRTotoyaCorollaDriftPackage.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 1 - Drift Package Kit) NFSTRTotoyaCorollaNFSEdition.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3 - "NFS Edition") Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I4 powered Cars